Dr. Jellyfish.
Summary Dr. Jellyfish is a brilliant inventor, with a very successful past in the Nexus Force as a Non-factioned Scientist. After being framed as part of the Paradox Rouge conspiracy, Dr. Jellyfish continued to use his scientific expertise to be a doctor and engineer on Militeregnum for whomever could use him. Occasionally, he worked for thedude, though he tried to distance himself from the Rouges, seeing as he was not actually one of them, and didn't want them to find out. Taking odd jobs here and there throughout Morcia, he was eventually approached by Lord Vladek, and taken to Ankoria, where he worked for Vladek, exclusively, until the events of A Kindling Flame. Appearance: Dr. Jellyfish is a busy man. Also, a little crazy. Both of these mean that he does not often pay attention to how he looks. However, he is rarely seen without his old Lab Coat, now dyed brown to better hide in the forest. He has straight, white hair, which he says he remembers being brown, though any such evidence of this is long gone. His eyes are a bright splash of Tourqouise, and though you can hear his age in his voice, his face holds very few wrinkles. (It is rumored he's come up with some sort of elixer for wrinkles, but that would assume that he actually cares about his looks...) Beyond this, he will wear most anything beneath his lab coat. Personality: Dr. Jellyfish is a complicated individual, who somehow finds far too much time to be by himself. One's first impression is invariably, that of your typical utterly mad Scientist, but like all people, he is deeper than that first impression, and one can learn that beneath his random exclaimations of "JELLYFISH" is a brilliant, ever-thinking, ever wondering mind. He has an insatiable curiosity, and will often put together an entire expiriment to satisfy a single 'what if' thesis. His bed is used rather more like a desk, as the man cannot sleep with an idea in mind, which is almost always. Modern Doctors would probably diagnose him with acute insomnia. Abilities and Powers: Dr. Jellyfish has a genius level IQ when it comes to technology. He has an innate understanding for the way things work, or would work if put together, and has a love for cybernetics especially. Stemming from his love of cybernetics, Dr. Jellyfish is a notably decent doctor, able to perform complex surgery, as shown in A Kindling Flame, when he gives Kalaren a Cybernetic Arm, which is later shown to have the sensation of touch. Quotes: * "JELLYFISH!!!" '-Dr. Jellyfish, all the time, every time. * ''"I simply love the blending of man and machine!" - Speaking of his fascination with Cybernetics.'' * "...But first, let's get some lasers. Before Vlads shows up and gets fussy about you." '-Escaping with Kalaren from Vladek's Castle'' * ''"This way! I'm 48% sure!" '' * ''"Jellyfish power!" * “Oh yes! When I was sane, and worked in a prestigious laboratory off-world with the Nexus Force, we had electric eels. They were fun to pet.” Story Appearances: Trivia: * RedFireDog, the creator of the Dr. Jellyfish Character, admits that the similarities between Dr. Jellyfish and Dr. Mortimer are warranted, as when he originally created Jellyfish, Mortimer was on his mind. At least, subconsciously. * Dr. Jellyfish has the uncanny ability curse of yelling "JELLYFISH" uncontrollably at the top of every hour. (if the top of the hour is five minutes before the hour.) Category:Characters